


Oh My Devil

by chuwaeyo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hellhounds, Sweet Devil, you jus wanted to find your dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wynonna Earp x Fem!readerThere's a hellhound on the loose, will you find what you're looking for or end up with something more?





	Oh My Devil

**Author's Note:**

> an idea abandoned and picked up by me time and time again lol let me know how you feel down below or send an ask! drabbles for the f/c is still open, but I have an exam tomorrow and Wednesday I should focus on so no guarantees I’ll work on them tonight! thanks for your patience!

****The cold winter air was harsh against your cheeks as you walked through the empty streets, thankful that none of the locals were around to wonder who you were, wandering around in clothing obviously not meant for the extremely chilly weather.

“Aw c'mon Spot, where in hell could you have gone.” You groaned and pulled your jacket tighter around you as you followed the tiny blip on the screen in search for your youngest hellhound, which, ironically enough, was in a town called Purgatory according to the app on your phone.

You held the device closer to your face and kept your eyes focused on the small screen so you wouldn’t get lost trying to find Spot and be stuck on Earth longer than you had to. And unlucky as you already were, you quickly turned the corner when the map froze and suddenly changed directions, colliding with another soul wandering in the cold and fell on your ass.

“Oh damn it, sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going-” you pulled yourself up and froze when you noticed the other person holding up an eerily familiar glowing revolver.

“Alright revenant, just because I don’t recognize you and you got some manners doesn’t mean I won’t drag you back to hell.” The Earp heir (you assumed because of the gun and accusation), quickly cocked the gun and was ready to shoot you without another exchange.

But not wanting to deal with your father teasing you about being forced back to hell without your dog for millennia, you quickly raised your hands in defense, eyes never leaving the glowing barrel, “please don’t shoot me, I’m just here to look for one of my dogs. Also not a revenant, I’m just the kid of the old man down below.”

“You have got to be kidding me, I’ve heard more convincing stories from the hicks that live over at the trailer park.” She rolled her eyes but kept the gun trained on you. “You, the supposed child of the devil or whoever, is here, in Purgatory, searching for your demon dog?”

“To be fair, I know how ridiculous it sounds, but also I’m not done training her and hellhounds can live up to their name if they’re not trained properly and left to their own devices, especially on Earth.” You offered her a small smile before continuing, “but also can I mention that you literally hunt demons and live in a town called Purgatory, is my story really that unbelievable?”

Before she could respond, her phone rang, the line between her brows furrowing even deeper, “oh Jesus, Dolls what now? I was about to blow some demon brains out. What do you mean there’s a hellhound in Purgatory?” Her eyes narrowed at you while she listened to the person on the other line, as you rolled your eyes and gave her an ‘I told you so’ face. “Alright well, I think this demon I got with me could help us with that situation, see you at BBD?”

“Oh, so you’ll believe me when someone named 'Dolls’ just told you exactly what I said?” You crossed your arms as she ended the call and lowered her weapon, pursing your lips at the gun, “why so judgemental?”

“Well excuse me for not having the best history with demons and having trust issues with strangers”, she rolled her eyes before turning you around and walking ahead of you, “don’t get your panties in a twist and follow me, nerd.”

“You’re seriously just going to call the child of the devil a nerd? How old are you?” Despite her childishness, you couldn’t help the small grin on your face as you scoffed and followed her just a few steps behind.

The heir gave you a small shrug without stopping or turning around, “old enough to blow your brains out with my magic gun, buddy.”

At the other ridiculous nickname, you couldn’t help but sigh and speed up to walk beside her, “do you want to know my name at least? Since you’re so ready to send me back to hell without my dog?”

“I think I’d do good without it”

“Well, it’s (Y/N), just in case you change your mind or can’t think of any more nicknames.” Most heirs of family curses were usually uptight and were afraid of your presence, but she was unlike all the others.

You could tell she would probably (try to) kill you if you said it out loud, but you actually found her pretty charming.

“Don’t think it will, but if it’ll help you sleep at night sweetcheeks, I’m glad to hear it.” Her tone was indifferent as she essentially dragged you into the Sheriff’s Department, to a room occupied by a ragtag group. “Alright, so what’s our issue here again?”

“Wynonna, you’re here. Who’s the one you think can help with our situation?” A stern looking man crossed his arms as you both entered the room, immediately focusing his attention towards you, definitely military, but also? Definitely not quite human.

She looked over at you and rolled her eyes as you smiled politely towards him, happy to have finally learned her name - a pretty one at that - and to be greeted without a gun to your face. “Hello, officer -?”

“Deputy Marshall Dolls.” He nodded so you could continue, and you couldn’t help but sense the slightest hint of something inhuman about him, though you couldn’t tell exactly what yet.

“Okay, well, Agent Dolls, before Wynonna here threatened me with her glowing revolver, I was walking around Purgatory looking for my dog. I tracked her here with my phone, and I think the Ghost River Triangle has her trapped inside it so that’s good, but also I’m not done training her so she could cause a problem or two for the town.”

Dolls narrowed his eyes and tried to read into you and your body language, still not believing the truth behind your story. “How can we be so sure you didn’t set your hellhound out on purpose, and who or what are you exactly?”

You were shocked that he was still waiting for an introduction from you and laughed, surprised at the uncommon courtesy, “I am (Y/N), the one and only child of the devil and unofficial keeper of the hellhounds. And I was literally tracking Spot on my phone when I ran into our local demon-slayer here, the app is still on my recently used.”

“Your female hellhound is named Spot?” A more upbeat shorter girl spoke up between a wary looking police officer and a man mean-mugging you that looked like belonged in the Wild West. “Oh and I’m Waverly, this is Nicole, this grumpy man holding onto dynamite here is Doc.”

“This town is literally called Purgatory, is home to a bunch of demons, monsters, and other unearthly things, and you’re judging the name of my pets?” You rolled your eyes and leaned against the wall, wondering where you’ve heard of the cowboy before when another voice cracked.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that we are talking to the child of the Devil?” You looked over at the person gaping at you in a lab coat with furrowed brows, only slightly annoyed that this was taking longer than you expected, apparently scaring him, “oh, sorry, sensitivity training Jeremy.”

“Two of you seem to be children of a curse, one of you seems to be immortal, and another one of you seems to be another demon of some sort, but do you see me judging you and wasting your time?” You rolled your eyes again and cracked your neck before focusing on the agent once more, “yes or no, are you all willing to help me find Spot so I can go home?”

Everyone in the room shared varying looks so you couldn’t get a solid idea on what they were all thinking about your request, silently mouthing to each other and making ridiculous motions with their hands that you couldn’t quite decipher from your position against the wall, annoyance growing with each passing minute spent watching them argue silently.

“Well, I don’t want to rush this extremely insightful discussion, but may I remind everyone that there is a literal hellhound out on the town? Young and untrained?” Your irritation was clear to everyone present as you pushed yourself off the wall and walked to the center of the room with crossed arms. “I’m surprised I haven’t heard of anything being destroyed yet.”

Dolls was the only one to answer you, a similar annoyed look on his face as well from the silent discussion as yours, “reports from the past hour have said that a mysterious animal tore through two alleyways and ate half of the garbage from Shorty’s.”

Thinking of Spot eating earth garbage made you cringe, the horrors of having to sanitize her and how you were going to have to fix her diet already haunting you, “well, as horrible as that’s going to be for me to deal with, later on, that’s not too bad, you should’ve opened with that.”

You didn’t waste any more time waiting for the group, marching out of the station without looking back, the shock of the cold air hitting your cheeks again only minimized by Wynonna grabbing your arm and throwing the scarf she was wearing earlier around your neck and walking ahead of you.

“Don’t know how cold you can get since you’re a literal spawn of the devil, but even I could tell you were shivering, now hurry up before I leave you behind and force your dog back down to hell.” She scoffed and walked ahead of you, leading you to the last place your baby was seen.

Surprisingly, the scarf was more than enough to help you combat the cold, and hiding the grin on your face as you sped after her again. “Suppose I should be saying thank you, I know you humans like staying warm and not freezing and all that.”

“Well, don’t get too comfortable because if that scarf even gets one drop of hellhound drool on it I’m shooting both of you.”

“I swear I’ll keep it clean, if not for me, then for the sake of my puppy.” You ran ahead a few steps so she could see you bow gratefully and laughed, enjoying the time with her without a gun aimed at your face, glad that the scarf hid your smile and flushed cheeks, “and thanks for your help, it means a lot to me, Wynonna.”

The two of you raced to the back alley of the bar, and while it seemed absolutely trashed, you couldn’t see any trace that Spot had been the culprit, though an untrained eye would fall for it, assuming that only a hellhound could be capable of this level of damage.

“So where is she?” Wynonna led you further into the alley as her hand wandered over to the revolver, a similar sense of unease settling with her as it did with you when you arrived on the scene. “What’s your app say?”

“No more signal, something about the Ghost River Triangle might be messing with the connection, and I don’t think she was ever here in the first place,” you slipped the phone back into your pocket as you took a few steps closer to her, just in case something or someone else showed up, “how good of a shot are you with that? This was staged, and badly.”

She let out an annoyed groan as a small group of revenants appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, hollering and making snide comments about the Earp heir.

“You brought a friend? Looks like its a two for one deal today, boys.”

The annoying voice was enough to jog your memory, throwing Wynonna her scarf to avoid dirtying it as you turned around to face the revenants with a toothy grin, “Curly, that you? I don’t think we ever got to finish our game of catch, I got a new litter of pups I think you and your boys will love.”

It wasn’t intentional, but you cracked your knuckles when you finally confirmed the men standing before you, remembering each and every one of their screams.

“Y-You! How the hell are you here!” Curly pointed a trembling finger at you as the rest of the men ran behind him, “you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Really? Because from what I remember, I’m not the one sentenced to being hunted down and tortured for millennia.” You couldn’t help but laugh as the men trembled before you, too afraid to move, so you passed it over to your new friend, “miss Earp, I do think this is your call.”

Wynonna snapped out of the daze she was in and coughed, aiming the gun straight at Curly, “let this be a warning, you try and get in the way of me helping our new buddy here again and there won’t be the next time. Now 'git.”

They wasted no time in scrambling out of the alley, not wanting to be sent back down to hell from Wynonna or yourself, willing to suffer whatever punishment as long as they didn’t have to cross paths with you again.

“That was more lawful of you than I expected, Wynonna.”

As she reholstered the revolver, Wynonna looked at you slowly, “do you really torture them?”

“Just the worst of them, it is part of my job description as heir to the underworld.” Seeing her discomfort, you immediately returned to your previous self, hoping you didn’t intimidate her. “I’m sorry if I -”

“No, don’t apologize, that was absolutely hilarious.” When she lifted her face to look at you, she had the widest smile you’ve seen on her so far, eyes watering as she held back a laugh. “Will they all react like that?”

The smile on your face couldn’t be helped as you watched her laugh her heart out without a care in the world, the problem of Spot running amok in the Triangle forgotten at the moment, a low chuckle escaping your own lips. “If they know what’s best for them, they will.”

After that first afternoon, running around town trying to track your beloved pet and scaring any overconfident revenants that crossed your paths, you got closer to Wynonna and the rest of her loved ones as you spent more time on Earth, Spot and the signal from her chip apparently no longer working.

And rather than letting you stay on the streets, the Earp sisters opened their home to you, letting you sleep on the couch and work as an extra effective anti-revenant ward wherever you went.

By the time all of you finally had a hint of where Spot was hiding out in the mines, you weren’t sure if you ever wanted to leave.

“Spot, baby girl, you in here?” Your eyes adjusted quickly to the dark mine as you let out a high pitched whistle she recognized almost immediately, her heavy paws threatening to cause the mines to collapse with each leap towards you, pushing you to the floor with an onslaught of hellhound drool all over your face, “young lady, I’ve been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? 'Nona, some help, please? Before I drown in drool.”

The flash of her phone snapping a picture of the scene was embarrassing enough for you to freeze and push Spot off yourself, wrapping both arms around your recently reunited pet.

“She’s not what I was expecting.” Wynonna stuck a wary hand out to pet your hellhound and was almost surprised at how friendly Spot was being with her. “Spot looks like a regular old dog.”

“Spot was always the sweetest little thing out of her siblings,” using her as support, you pushed yourself back up and secured a specialized leash around her collar, thankful she had the mind to hide away from the humans and revenants. “Couldn’t have found her without you, I’m sure my old man will be glad to see that she’s back home also.”

The mention of your father was reminder enough that finding Spot meant that you would soon be out of her life and heading back home, where she had no chance of ever seeing you again.

Hiding the hurt at the thought, she scratched Spot’s ear and flashed a small smile at you, “guess that means it’s time to party?”

On the way back to the town, you spent most of the time answering any questions Wynonna had about Spot and your other dogs, forgetting the thought of leaving as she jokingly asked for a guard dog that would keep scaring the revenants long after you left.

“We’ll give you two a minute alone”, Waverly laughed awkwardly before ushering everyone else into the bar and grabbing Spot’s leash from your hands, leaving you alone with the heir who held more than one supernatural thing in her hands, “c'mon girl.”

The tension was thick outside the bar, neither of you really knowing what to say to the other, just standing in front of each other avoiding eye contact, “I guess, thanks for everything, even though you wanted to shoot me when we first met.”

“Yeah, and thanks for helping with all those revenants and other spooky things while we tried to track down your girl, don’t know why we didn’t think of checking the mines first.” She laughed and everything didn’t seem as awkward anymore, the corners of your lips curling up into a smile at the sound. “Sucks that we can’t have you work full time, it never got old to see them shit their pants when they saw you.”

“I’m glad I could be another source of entertainment for you,” you rolled your eyes as she punched your shoulder lightly and locked eyes with you, “and Wynonna? I’ll never forget -”

“Woah now, I thought you weren’t leaving just yet? Don’t get sappy on me now, you didn’t even drink anything yet.” And whether it was because she didn’t want to think about your departure, or how much she hated goodbyes in general, she shrugged you off with a laugh, breaking eye contact with a forced chuckle to ease her nerves, “ready to go inside?”

You watched her for a few more seconds before smiling and resigning yourself to her dodging your feelings, a little hurt that she was eager to drink rather than keep talking to you alone. Bowing dramatically as you opened the door for her, “as always, after you, Wynonna.”

With the public kicked out of the bar for the night, you and the others enjoyed a relatively calm night together, drinking and talking and bonding over all the days and nights you spent together.

Whether you wanted to leave or not anymore, it was a proper goodbye party, even if the one goodbye you wanted to hear separately hurt too much to happen.

Returning to hell after spending months in Purgatory tracking down Spot with your new friends, your home felt like it was finally living up to its name.

It felt like something was missing.

Your thoughts always wandering back to the days you spent on Earth in the small town, with that ragtag team of monster and demon-killers you grew to care for.

It was coffee and early mornings with Nicole when you accompanied her morning patrols around the area, helping the locals with menial tasks without much thanks but a smile.

It was drinking at Shorty’s way past closing with Dolls and Doc testing each others’ limits and showing off skills that worked much nicer when you were sober.

It was teaching Waverly and Jeremy more monster and demon knowledge than what you learned when you were younger, hoping it would help them with all the future battles you wouldn’t be there for, and to satisfy their need to understand the unknown.

And most of all, it was all of your conversations with Wynonna, short ones where you threw insults and backhanded compliments at each other like an Olympic Sport, and the longer, more heartfelt ones late at night when you found her in times of weakness and doubt.

It was all so haunting you couldn’t help but hatch a plan that would allow you to go back to Purgatory and stay for as long as you desired, holing up in your room until you found the perfect excuse in helping to end the Earp curse for your father.

“Hey, pops!” You strolled into his office with a small smile on your face, giving your father a quick two-fingered salute, “want to spend some time with your favorite and only child?”

Seeing the overly eager look on your face, your father almost wanted to groan, especially paired with the tone that he learned that you had hidden intentions, but he was glad to see you nonetheless after a long night working without a break, “well since you’re so convincing, what can I do for you, my heart?”

“Aw, c'mon pops, stop with the gross nickname.” You rolled your eyes before laughing and hopping on his desk, “I was wondering, you know how you hate that Earp curse and how they never stay in hell? What if I go back upstairs and help the heir hunt the rest of the revenants and end the curse?”

“Are you just suggesting this because you really want to help end the curse or because you want to spend more time with the heir?” He quirked an eyebrow and laughed when he noticed the blush on your cheeks, “you know, I’d give you the okay either way, but I’m just curious.”

You groaned in embarrassment and couldn’t help the small smile on your face, “maybe both…you know how much I hate how you stress over this curse, and I do miss Wynonna…honestly dad? It’s kind of stupid how much I miss her.”

“I can trust you to be safe, right? Take Spot back to Earth with you, she hasn’t stopped whining since you brought her back, poor baby.” Your dad stood up from his chair and pulled you into a tight hug, “she’s a good one kid, you don’t have to worry about her ending up down here if she doesn’t want to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if she became the queen of hell alongside you? Torture those revenants as their queen for eternity?” He pulled away from the embrace and gave you a (slightly) disappointed look, seeing your unamused face, “no? Just me? Alright.”

“You’re ridiculous, dad.” You shook your head and laughed at his childishness, and even though the idea of Wynonna ruling alongside you was comforting to imagine, you knew she had loved ones she missed in heaven, “she deserves to be with her family after everything’s all said and done.”

It was almost too easy to see through your touch facade, putting a hand on your shoulder with a small sigh, “and what about you?”

“And I’ll make the most of every damn minute. You know me.” You shrugged and pushed his hand off your shoulder with a smile, “now are you too busy being the ruler of hell to get dinner with your kid? Who knows when I’ll have time to visit you, things are crazy up there.”

“For you? I’ll always have time, my heart, let’s go.”

After a less than emotional goodbye with your dad, you and Spot returned to Purgatory (albeit much more prepared and less stressed than the first time), turning down a familiar corner to be greeted with a gun cocking and aimed inches away from your face.

“Alright you devil, I don’t know why you came back without a warning, but I’ll show you what happens when you don’t call ahead of time.” Wynonna kept the act up for a few seconds confusing Spot before breaking her character and pulling you into a hug and kneeling down to pet her. “Can’t say I didn’t miss you or that I regret not saying goodbye.”

Her touch was electrifying, bringing you back to life almost instantly, kneeling beside her with a smile as you watched her greet Spot. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I came back, huh?”

“More than you know.”

She hummed happily as she turned and flashed another smile, punching your shoulder lightly before linking arms with you, something uncharacteristic of her as she walked in step with you to the BBD, the rest of your friends dropping their work almost instantly as you walked in with her, following after Spot’s lead.

Because even if it wasn’t a perfect situation or a perfect life, both of you would make the best of it, for as long as you could for now.

Word of your return in Purgatory was enough to send all the supernatural forces into hiding, hoping you were in town for a quick visit, rather than anything longer than that, leaving the town revenant and disaster-free for a whole weekend.

It gave you and Wynonna more than enough time to make a livable pillow fort in the living room to binge Netflix series in comfort, with working entrances so it was easy to run in and out for supplies, bathroom breaks, and anything else you needed.

You were half asleep with Spot already knocked out at your feet as Wynonna peeled her eyes from the screen to look at you, the grip she had around your waist tightening slightly. “Hey, baby, can I admit something to you.”

“Ah, of course, I’ve always wanted to be a part of a confessional.” You made yourself laugh at the bad joke and grinned as you paused the movie to give her your full attention.

“Are you going to stop being an ass or can I go back to having a touching moment.” She gave you a death stare after you laughed at your bad joke one last time and rolled her eyes at you.

And annoyed as she seemed to be, you smiled before pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Please continue, ‘Nona, I was just joking.“

Wynonna locked eyes with you and took a deep breath before admitting, "alright, here goes… I’m afraid I’m going to end up in hell when I die for everything I’ve done, is it really all fire and brimstone?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not ALL fire and brimstone”, though you groaned at her cheesy perception of hell, you took her hands in yours and squeezed them gently, kissing her knuckles, “and you won’t, okay? Trust me, I’d never let it happen. You’re the best of them.”

While she was semi-satisfied with your response, more questions plagued her mind, continuing to question you, “what’s going to happen to you? You know after we all die? When we’re all gone?”

“Might take over hell to give my old man a break for a bit, I don’t really know if I have to be honest.” You shrugged, doing your best to hide how the thought of anyone in your ragtag group of friends dying and leaving you behind made you sad.

“Doesn’t it get lonely?”

“Maybe, but knowing I had the honor of meeting and loving you? For even just a sliver of my life? I don’t think I can ever complain about loneliness ever again.” You smiled as she kissed your lips lightly, smiling into it, “besides, as much as I want you to stay with me forever, you deserve to stay with your family when everything is said and done.”

The mention of her family made her heart stop, eyes threatening to pop from her socket out of sheer shock, “does that mean they’re all?”

“All of them, honey, even Willa.” You wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and kissed her forehead again, holding her against your chest, “life has never been easy for your family, but all of you made the best of what you were given, so isn’t it fair that you all get a happy ending?“


End file.
